1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having an improved grounding means.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable connector assembly is often devised to electrically connect two or more electronic apparatuses, such as a mother board of a computer and a peripheral equipment. The cable connector assembly includes an electrical connector and a cable electrically connected with the electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a grounding member electrically connecting with the electronic apparatuses for eliminating noise.
Furthermore, the cable of the cable connector assembly contains a plurality of grounding conductors electrically soldered on the shielding member of the electrical connector for providing a grounding transmission therebetween. Understandably, the grounding transmission is an important factor for the cable connector assembly which directly result the shielding effect. However, the mechanical connection of the grounding conductors and the shielding member by merely soldering therebetween is not reliable. The grounding transmission may be possibly affected.
Hence, a cable connector assembly having an improved grounding means is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having an improved grounding means.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a housing, a plurality of electrical connectors, a shielding member, a plurality of cables and outstretched wires. The housing defines a plurality of positioning slits recessing inwardly from a bottom face. The positioning slit has a receiving part at a front end thereof and a holding part communicating with the receiving part. The shielding member encloses a front portion of the housing with a retaining portion received in the receiving part of the positioning slit. Each outstretched wire electrically connects with a grounding conductor of the cable and can be securely retained in the holding part of the positioning slit of the housing with a front end thereof soldered on the retaining portion of the shielding member thereby providing a reliable grounding transmission.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.